


Just DO iT!!!

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst go for a ride





	

Pearl and Amethyst sat in the house alone, Garnet having taken Steven training.  
"Ugh, I'm bored," Amethyst groaned.  
"Stop whining, Amethyst. You sound like a child," Pearl said.  
"Pearl, come on. Let's go do something fun!" Amethyst said.  
"Like a puzzle?" Pearl asked.  
Ame rolled her eyes, "No, like going for a car ride or something."  
"No thanks," the tall gem replied.  
"Come on, P! What happened to the new Pearl?" The purple gem said.  
Pearl sat quietly for a moment.  
"Okay. Let's go,"

The two gems borrowed Greg's car, Pearl once again wearing a jacket and jeans (Like in Last One Out Of Beach City) and Amethyst shapeshifting taller and cooler (like in Too Short To Ride). Pearl drove down the highway. Amethyst turned on the radio, dancing along to the music.  
"Come on, Pearl! Try it!" Amethyst yelled over the loud music.  
Pearl moved her head to the music, "This is all I'm doing, Amethyst. I'm trying to drive."  
"Okay, okay," the purple gem said.  
They drove along, not going anywhere in particular, letting the wind take them. They drove for hours before turning around and heading back towards Beach City.  
"Hey! Let's go up there!" Amethyst said pointing to the hill.  
Pearl turned the car, driving up to the top of the hill. She parked the car and the two of them sat there, looking out over the city and the starry night sky.  
"This is beautiful," Pearl said smiling.  
"Eh," Amethyst said.  
"Amethyst," Pearl said.  
Amethyst sighed and looked out through the windshield, "Yeah okay. It's a nice view."  
"Listen, Amethyst. I'm glad you made me come with you. I had... Fun. Especially with you," Pearl said.  
"Especially with me?" Amethyst asked, starting to blush a little bit.  
"Well... You know how to have fun..." Pearl said.  
"I'm glad you came too, Pearl," Amethyst said.  
The two gems sat in the car silently.  
"Eh... This is awkward now," Amethyst said, breaking the silence.  
"Heheh, yeah," Pearl said laughing nervously.  
Amethyst looked at the other gem. Pearl looked at Amethyst. They just looked at each other for a while.  
"I like the outfit. You should shapeshift that way more often," Pearl told her.  
"Oh, well... Heh thanks," Amethyst said blushing, "You should wear that more often."  
The pale gem looked down at the jacket and jeans, blushing, "Oh, sure."  
They looked at each other again.  
They heard a rustling of bushes and looked out the window.  
"Just kiss already!" a voice called quietly, but loud enough for the gems to hear.  
The two gems blushed more before Amethyst leaned over and kissed Pearl. She then sat back in her seat.  
"Don't tell anyone and let's go," she said quietly.  
They dropped the car off at the car wash and began to walk back to the temple.  
"Listen, about earlier," Amethyst started.  
"No, it's okay. I understand," Pearl said.  
"Do you even know what I'm talking about?" Amethyst asked.  
"Yes,"  
"You sure it was okay?"  
"Yeah, it was nice,"  
"It was?" The purple gem asked.  
"Wait, what?"  
"Nothing," Ame said.  
The two gems stopped as they arrived on the beach, still a little ways away from the temple. Amethyst shapeshifted back to her normal form. Pearl took off the jacket and jeans, folding them over her arm.  
Amethyst smiled, "So.. Shall we go?"  
Pearl looked down at Amethyst. She smiled, leaning down and kissing her.  
She started to walk away to the temple, "That was fun. We should do it again sometime."  
"Wha... Wait, do what again? The drive or the kiss?" The shorter gem asked after a moment of being shocked.  
"Both,"


End file.
